SophieGTV
SophieGTV '(born June 2nd, 1994) is a YouTube Partner, LPStuber and the creator of LPS: Popular. She currently has around 300,000 subscribers and counting. Some people call her the ''"Queen of LPStube/LPS". History Sophie first joined YouTube on May 31st, 2008 as sophiegarrettt. Her first show was LPS: Revenge on the Queen, which was later deleted. The premiere of her second series, LPS: The Summer Camp, gained over 1 million views and continues to amass more. Her third show was CSI: LPS, her second most popular show next to LPS: Popular. Her other series include LPS: The Queen and LPS: Idol which both remain unfinished. Sophie started the LPS: Popular series on July 15, 2010, which has since become the most popular LPS series on YouTube. She uploaded the first 3 episodes to her sophiegarrettt account, and has stated that she plans to remake them in the near future. '''Change to SophieGTV In 2010, Sophie made a new YouTube account called sophiegtv, where she became a YouTube Partner. Her sophiegarrettt account was subsequently partnered. Her first upload to sophiegtv was the 4th episode of LPS: Popular, New Girl in Town. She also uploaded the last and 22nd episode of CSI: LPS to this new account. A Harry Potter parody series called Hairy Otter has also been started. After a large break due to school, Sophie resumed making LPS: Popular. Website Sophie no longer has a website as of 2013. But her old page can be viewed through https://archive.org/web/, it is a free internet archive site that will not give you a virus. Just search for http://www.sg-tv.webs.com through the site. Obviously some FAQs are not up to date, like Sophie not having a Facebook page and to report them if you see one, she does now. But no longer has Formspring (as the company is now "Twoo" , a dating site). Personal Life Sophie is 22 years old and currently attends university. She has stated that "her videos started out as a way to entertain her little brother." She only uses the LPS toys to make videos as she is of course too old to play with toys. She has an affinity for filmmaking and voice acting. At an unknown point in her life, she got into a relationship with an unknown male, who featured in her video, LPS News. Trivia *Sophie has mentioned that people begging for the next episode stresses her out. *Sophie enjoys Yoga. *Sophie adores animals *Sophie has a passion for acting *Sophie is a germaphobe. *Sophie loves dancing and singing. *Sophie has said she loves voice acting, that is why all of her characters are voiced by her. *During the 10 month break between episode 27 and episode 28 of LPS: Popular, Sophie lost around 300,000 subscribers. As previously she has 500,000. *Sophie uses a Cybershot camera as of late 2011, the model is unknown. *Sophie can speak fluently in French, and has known how since kindergarden. *Sophie is vegan. *During the hiatus between episode 28 and 29 of LPS: Popular, Sophie started a blog @https://www.alifeadjacent.com﻿ Category:Humans